guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doom Music
Boss Farmer|N/Mo Boss Farmer I have replied to your comment with an explination. Feel free to take a look. also please add --~~~~ to the end of your comments to sign them, it is proper etiquette here and is in the process of becoming site policy so it would be a good idea ta start =) well ttyl --Midnight08 16:08, 4 January 2007 (CST) :looks like u just missed it the 1st time... =P i see it on the other comment now. =)--Midnight08 16:09, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, it totally slips me up sometimes. I usually remember (afterwards) and will edit the entry for my signature. Doom Music 18:03, 4 January 2007 (CST) lol yea, i was gunna say to change it from my red/black scheme... i need to figure out how to change the whole page bg to black b4 that will look right =P--Midnight08 18:27, 4 January 2007 (CST) :I'm pretty good at editing code, HTML, C++, and even without any prior experience, I figured out some Wikicode. I found the Hexcode for the colors and made the adjustments. Doom Music 18:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Almost forgot my sig..again. Don't Think You've Seen Me I don't go around w/ a BDM tag, and I usually my names don't refer to TBDM :p Usually my name is Now Whos Listening or Keeping It Wolf (w/ obvious reference from The Red Chord). Have you ever checked out Gojira? They're pretty much stirring up the metal underground and are getting bigger now that people are realizing that they're so amazing :P. [[User:The black dahlia murder|''TBDMurder]]20px 16:31, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Nah mang, I think I saw your Monk, Schifty Fifty Five. I play alot of Factions. :I've heard some of those French guys, Gojira. People "realizing" that they're a good band isn't so much the case, because they're a new band trying to make a name. It's working, because I know they're getting alot of airtime on satellite radio like Sirius Hard Attack and XM-Liquid Metal. Doom Music 17:16, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::I played through the campaigns when I was a lil' noob now I just PvP. I went through factions in like 2 days :p I went through Prophecies once just on my Necro, otherwise I don't think I'll ever play it again. Some bands that are amazing: anything on my wiki :P I listen to All That Remains but they aren't a big favorite of mine. [[User:The black dahlia murder|TBDMurder]]20px 17:42, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Also, new Job For A Cowboy CD coming out (GENESIS), so if you liked Doom, this is their first full length :D [[User:The black dahlia murder|TBDMurder]] 21:12, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::I liked Doom a lot. I thought they had a 4 song EP of Doom, and a 10 song full length. I have the full length. Doom Music 16:32, 17 February 2007 (CST) Response Surely you don't think my highly offensive commentary on the N/P build is meant for one user in particular? I'd never go about villifying such a valuable and esteemed member of our community, no. Why, I'm sure our good friend took it all in good sport when his build was unfavored, and he harbors no ill will towards others. And about people trying something new, I've long since came to the conclusion that no, people don't want to try something new. New is scary. Better to just use Flesh Golem and healing breeze. God forbid you use one of those weird new secondaries, or, -gasp- a new elite skill! What an awful thought! NightAngel 16:45, 10 February 2007 (CST) :Sarcasm FTW. Hey, I like Order of Undeath a lot. I just haven't seen the build for it yet. Sorry. I won't make any further comments on TheDrifter, because they wouldn't be nice. Doom Music 17:19, 10 February 2007 (CST) I Agree, NightAngel. Whether or not the N/P mm build is viable or not, the fact remains that it is a STUB. It isn't even a full build yet. The idea of a stub is to work on the idea, not vote on it. And it's a good idea, adding armor and reducing degen on the minions. I add in blood of the master (because you even cited the lack of healing). And how many minion masters honestly help out to get the first corpse? Sure, they might have one damage skill, but that's usually about it. Order of Undeath damage more than makes up for that. And on the last point, healing prayers? WHY? I've been running mm for over a year now, and I even had a N/Mo at one point. Horribly inneffective, blood of the master is tremendously more effective now (it didn't use to be, it used to be vereta's). This is NOT a personal attack, I'm just asking you to help work on the STUB, rather than passing judgement on a complete build, because it is not one. And it does need work.Cyrogenic 15:52, 15 February 2007 (CST) :I tested the build as it was, and found myself suffering horribly with sacrifices from Blood of the Master and Order of Undeath. I didn't say Healing Prayers were a substitution for BotM, but an addition. The shouts were not effective enough for keeping my health bar up, nor that of the minions. One cast of Order of Undeath and Blood of the Master with 8 or 10 minions, and you're going to find your health at less than 20%. Mobs are pretty good at spotting targets with low heath, and it only takes one Lightning Strike before you're sitting with 15% DP. :As a Minion Master, I like to keep my minions rolling as long as possible, yet Stand Your Ground nor Never Surrender lasts through the recharge at 10 Command. I need more regen to keep those minions rolling to negate major sacrifice costs. I had unfavored the build because I thought the defensive skill choice was poor, and Signet of Lost Souls is not needed. Necro's have been able to MM just fine without shouts or Signet of Lost Souls before Nightfall was released. :By the way, when I voted on the build, it was not in the stub section and there was a rate-a-build section in the Discussion page. There were already votes on the RaB, and I can't be scrutinized for engaging in a rating after I (unsucessfully) tested the build. Doom Music 19:53, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::You aren't being scrutinized, don't worry. I don't know why it has a RaB, but it is a stub. As for the Stand Your Ground, that was a recent change, it used to last longer. As for the build, he states it should be run on heroes. Heroes are, by nature, extremely fast with skills. I've found that they are smart about OoU and Blood of the Master. I've found OoU builds work fine as long as the minion master stays well back. Truth be told though, I cheated, I ran it with taste of death. Since you're using fiends with the fast recharge, this isn't a problem, you stay at 9-10 minions the entire time. I just think we should work with the idea rather than just voting on it, because a survivable OoU has to be out there, somewhere. Thanks for your timeCyrogenic 20:14, 15 February 2007 (CST) User:TheDrifter Banned Original transcript: User_talk:Barek#ban_unfounded During this conversation between Barek and TheDrifter, TheDrifter frequently attempts to victimize himself for this ban. *In his defense of the original post for which he was banned: "I gave reasons why many people have expressed dislike of Skuld." Not only is this vague, but he only mentions one user. *"I find it extrmly hard to belive there is no policy that states you msut notify me of a ban, when wikipedia has such a policy." Simple answer: Project:We are not Wikipedia *"Furthermore, you still never responded to my argument that Blastedt baited me by asking "who dosn't liek skuldypie?" and that iw as simply asking his question, and that at least one other user responded to y comment without feeling it was at all offesive. I can't even make sense out of this last paragraph. It's just a plethora of spelling, gramatical, and formatting errors that just forms one big, horrid, run-on sentence. It's burning my eyelids. Even after he'd been repeatedly warned to stop making offensive comments and personal attacks, he continued to make public insults on User:Skuld. Barek even shortened the ban on TheDrifter from 3 days to only 24 hours. :but no, really, who doesn't like skuld? — Blastedt 20:25, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Hahaha. I have mixed feelings. I like him when he actually writes in a reason why he voted the way he did on a build. Doom Music 00:55, 16 February 2007 (CST) Further Reading I found some interesting comments from User:TheDrifter regarding User:Skuld and his contributions, as well as his loss of adminship. (In my opinion, these comments from TheDrifter were purely out of spite for Skuld downvoting his builds) *Life is good--TheDrifter 19:38, 1 February 2007 (CST) *Today is a good day indeed.--TheDrifter 19:39, 1 February 2007 (CST) Both of these came from Skuld's talk page after he'd been removed as a sysop. *Beacuse he acted like a jerk, had no respect for anyone who he deemed "stupid". If he was simply nicer and had any respect for the members he would have alot more friends. I in paticular also disagreed with his eilitist opnions on player made builds. Many users began to have Vandettas against him due to his horrible insults of them and their builds and this cauused amny problems in the build section.--TheDrifter 20:11, 1 February 2007 (CST) Lol. *You are not an admin, you are not above the rules and you are definitly not above acting like a decent human being. You don't have to make fun of everyone you come in contact with.--TheDrifter 16:38, 27 December 2006 (CST) This came from User_talk:Rapta/Archive_6#Something_about_Builds making attacks at Rapta. *Critizing my intelligence beacuse you don't like one of my builds? Very mature. Honestly, who made you an admin? Your mother? You and SkuldJR (Rapta) are two of the biggest jerks to me on this wiki. Can youy stop personally attacking me every day?--TheDrifter 10:48, 28 December 2006 (CST) Again, trying to victimize himself while attacking others. I don't know what "critizing" is, but does it affect my Critical hit chance? :Thanks for this useful resource, I'm trying to catch up on the debacle after the fact >.> You really don't like him, do you? Sorry, not fair to ask you. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 14:29, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::No problem, I wanted to compile it all together for my own responses. I will not comment directly on my opinions about TheDrifter, but I can say that his attitude towards others is negative and his comments are unconstructive and nearly illegible. While the latter is a personal peeve, his are adversely affecting the goals of this website. Doom Music 18:09, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::It's a personal peeve of mine too. And I like your user page as well. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 19:04, 15 February 2007 (CST) N/Any Touch of Doom Wow, I'm so stupid. Dark Aura Bomber Valentine is over. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 09:52, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Uhh, thanks. Will change the front. Doom Music 11:09, 15 February 2007 (CST) Sig Omg, your sig O.o --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:45, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Omg, what about it? Doom Music 14:53, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::Sorry, I saw an old one.. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 07:13, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::I've never changed it. I don't even know how to change my sig. So what gives? Doom Music 16:24, 25 February 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC)